


Of Coffee Cups and Baked Goods

by imaginescerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginescerek/pseuds/imaginescerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was working on his own assignment that was due in 3 days. Scott knows between classes, mid-terms and assignments, Derek has been under a lot of stress. Self-care was lowest on his priority list lately and Scott would be lying if he said that he wasn’t slightly worried. </p>
<p>Prompt from <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/49600301710/imagine-your-otp-doing-homework-together-and">imagineyourotp</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee Cups and Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](http://imaginescerek.tumblr.com/post/65858919564/imagine-your-otp-doing-homework-together-and).

Scott heard a huff coming from across the table. It was the third one he heard in the past 20 minutes. He looked up from where he was working on his assignment.

Derek was working on his own assignment that was due in 3 days. Scott knows between classes, mid-terms and assignments, Derek has been under a lot of stress. Self-care was lowest on his priority list lately and Scott would be lying if he said that he wasn’t slightly worried. Werewolf or not, this couldn’t be healthy. He was just glad that things were gonna slow down soon.

Another huff came from Derek. This time it made Scott get up from his place on the table, grab his keys and jacket.

"Am I disturbing you?" he heard Derek say worriedly from where he was still seated.

Scott smiled. “No. I just have to grab something. I’ll be right back.” Scott waited long enough for Derek to nod before walking out the door.

—-

Derek look up from the book he was reading when he heard the door unlock. “Hey. Got whatever you needed?”

It wasn’t until a cup of coffee was in his eye line that Derek registered the new scent in the room. This time he did look up, eyes going from the cup all the way up to Scott’s smiling face. “Yup.”

The older werewolf gratefully grabbed the cup and took a sip, testing the temperature. It felt good to feel the hot drink going down his throat. Derek looked up at Scott to thank him when he noticed a bag in his hands. He could smell the apple-cranberry muffin that he knew was inside. “Are those…?”

"Your favorite baked good from the bakery? Yup." Scott answered handing the bag to him. "There were two left. Figured you could use a break."

Derek placed the cup that he has been holding on the table, away from his stuff (that’s a mishap they didn’t want repeated) and got up from his chair. Scott gave a small sound of surprise when Derek pulled him in for a hug but reciprocated almost immediately. “Thank you.”

He heard Scott whisper a “you’re welcome” back to him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Derek let go. “Shouldn’t let the coffee get cold.”

The beta grabbed the bag that Scott had deposited onto the table and grabbed one muffin for himself. He was a few bites into it when he noticed the fond look on Scott’s face. “What?”

"Nothing." Scott grabbed something from the bag for himself and sat back to continue his own work. He looked up one last time and was pleased to see the small smile that was still plastered on Derek’s face.


End file.
